The Fallen
by trinity.at.heart
Summary: Second chapter of my first fic ever! Sorry about the clifhanger, but I don't want to make it too long...
1. Default Chapter

The code cascaded down in spirals, totally different than what it had ever done before. Raven felt herself being inexplicably caught up in it, torn to bits and flung every which way. As the separate parts of her consciousness sped through the system, she passed through different events, events that had determined the course the system would take. A man, dark hair a stark contrast against his pale skin, slumped against a wall and slid down its surface, leaving a thick trail of blood behind. A woman, with the same contrasting features, dove out a top story window, twisting and firing at an obscure figure. Suddenly, Raven could feel the rain on her face. Funny, she had never felt rain before. At least, not like this. It was so real, so tangible, far unlike anything the Matrix could ever produce. She was standing in the middle of a street, dripping wet and shivering. There was a deep crater in the asphalt nearby. She walked over to it, tentatively, though. Raven knew something was off, she just didn't know what. She peered over the edge and down into the chasm. Neo, bloody and broken, lay sprawled over the remnants of a light pole. He was...dead.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Raven awoke with a start. She had had that dream before, though it had never ceased to scare her. She sat up and pulled the scratchy maroon blanket over her shoulders. It would probably bee a good idea to check the Matrix. Just to make sure. After all, every time that dream happened, something went wrong. "Hmmph. Maybe I'm precognitive." Funny idea. Somehow, that thought had never occurred to her before. Maybe that particular power showed up later. Ah, genetics is a wonderful thing. Apart from a pair of icy blue eyes and a _serious_ skill for martial arts and computer hacking, she had also inherited Neo's powers as the One. The ability to fly was pretty new. Of course, Raven had never actually seen what the Matrix looked like. She had always seen in code.

Pat. Pat. Patpatpat. The escalating footsteps startled Trinity out of her half-doze into immediate wakefulness. Raven appeared down the ladder to the core, feet first and carrying a tangle of what looked like wires. But you could never be sure with her. Raven had been known to turn a CD into a hand grenade. "You're sitting in my chair."

Trinity blinked, surprised. The wires appeared to be moving. No, wait. They were just swinging. False alarm. "Strange. I had never thought you to be so possessive."

The reigning Ice Queen smiled. "Not possessive. Just...emotionally attached. Now get up." Raven sighed inwardly. She really hated to do this to her own mother, but she did have a reputation to keep up.

Trinity scooted the swivel chair halfway across the room. "I like the chair. You can kneel." She scooted herself all the way across the deck. "While you're reassuring yourself, I'm going to run a Sentinel scan."

"Fine. But really, I don't think there's anything out there. You're way to uptight for your own good, did you know that?" Raven shook her head and dropped the blanket to the floor, pushing her long black hair out of her pale face. "I'm just going to run an anomaly check and finish up this new thing I'm working on."

Trinity didn't answer, too busy with the computers spread along one wall.

Raven glanced back over her shoulder. It was unlike her mom to resist an opportunity to pry. "Hey, mother dearest, is everything okay?"

"No. You might want to come here."

Raven pushed herself away from the monitors and walked over. "What's up?" Trinity pointed wordlessly at the screen. "Oh...shit." Raven scrambled back up the ladder. "Dad! Hey, dad! Get your lazy ass out of bed because it's calamari time!"

Okay guys! This is my first story, so I would appreciate the reviews. If theyre's anything you want to see happen or anyone in particular you want to see, just say it in a review or something.

Hope to hear from y'all!


	2. Bloody Meetings

Mystic Kyra: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

For all of you out there who read this and didn't review it, SHAME! No, not really. But please review it, okay? (I'm insecure...lol)

_Okay, that was weird. I woke up in a dream. Really weird. Mmmmmph. Hold on, if it happened once, it's perfectly logical that it could happen again. _"Owwwww." _Okay, I'm awake._ Raven sat up in the chair and shivered. It was_ cold_. She pulled a torn long-sleeved red shirt on over her thin black undershirt and tucked her booted feet under her. _Why did I wake up?_ That was easily explained. The music was on loud. Really loud. _I guess my foot slipped or something._ She glanced over the multiple screens, checking various pressure readings and thermal scans, and last, the Matrix. "I guess everything's alright." And then Raven's headset rang. "Gaah! Okay, who is this and how did you call me?"

"I didn't mean to scare you, but if I did, I guess it's just an added bonus."

"Mom?"

"No, it's your father."

"Ha, ha, ha. I laugh. Why did you call?"

"I'm supposed to tell you that your presence is requested at a council meeting with in the next two hours."

"Fuck. Did they say why?"

"No, but I have to warn you." Trinity lowered her voice slightly. "There's talk of treason."

"What? Me? I never." Raven growled in righteous indignation. "I swear, I'm going to kill something."

"Look, I suggest not incapacitating the guards this time. Oh, I have to go, someone's coming."

"Try to do something..."

"I know." Click. Trinity hung up, leaving Raven alone in a silent ship.

The Fallen tore down the worn out pipelines, growing ever closer to Zion. Raven sat alone at the controls. Sometimes it was nice to be the only person in a ship. You could still go into the Matrix (as long as you set the programs correctly), there was no one to bother you, no one you had to talk to, and you could drive as fast as you damn well pleased. Raven didn't like people. Of course, she had a certain natural communion with the rest of the human race, but so does everyone. It always seemed that whenever she was trying to work on something, lesser minds got in the way. Small wonder they called her the Ice Queen. The temperature monitor bleeped. The temperature had risen 10 degrees in the last minute, a definite sign that Zion was en route. The temperature monitor bleeped again. She was close now. Better let them know she was coming. "This is The Fallen, requesting entrance through Gate...3, is it?"

"Hey, Raven. What's up?"

"Just open the gate, Kid. And could you try not to tell people I'm coming this time?"

"Yes, your highnessness. Whatever you say."

As the Fallen settled its ponderous bulk among the few remaining ships in the Zion hangar Raven grabbed her laptop and headed out the door with one goal in mind: _Get to my room before anyone-_

"Hey, Raven!"

..._too late. _"Judas! Hey, bro! What's up?"

A smiling young man, the mirror image of Raven's perfect features, walked over, cutting gracefully through the crowd. "We've missed you." The friendly smile on his face disappeared, to be replaced by deep concern. "Are you feeling alright?" He touched her forehead gently with the back of his hand, barely missing the silvered band that encircled her head. "You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine, alright? God, why does everyone keep asking me that! And besides, I always look that hot." She smiled, white teeth dark in comparison to her pale skin. "Honestly, J. Don't worry about me. After all, I am only a minute younger that you. I can take care of myself."

Judas sighed and ducked his head, running slender fingers through his ear-length black hair. "Yeah, I know. I just worry sometimes."

"You worry too much."

"I try." He shook his head. "Wait, there's someone you have to meet."

"Look, if he's another of your 'brilliant' hackers I refuse to be set up again. The last one was soooooo boring. All he wanted to talk about was the IRS thing."

"He's not one of those."

"Then who is he?"

"Will you hold on, I was just getting to that part? Parker. Roger Parker. Heard of him?"

"Is he the new one? I dunno, I've been out for so long..."

Judas motioned over another young man. "He's not that new, he came in a while before you left last time. You might have missed him." The young man finally reached them. He was attractive without meaning to be so, with rumpled red-gold hair and deep hazel eyes bordering on green. "Raven, Roger. Roger, Raven."

Roger smiled shyly. "It's great to meet you. I've heard so much about you already, I couldn't wait to see if it was true." He slid one hand around the back of his neck, clearly a nervous habit. "I guess everyone was right, you are kind of hot."

The slow smile spreading across Raven's face broke out into a grin. "Really. And what else, pray tell, did they say about me?"

"Look...I...oh, fuck." Roger began beating himself upside the head. "I always do things like this. Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Raven grabbed his wrist. "Hey, it's fine. Really, I'm flattered." A faint look of recognition crossed her face. "You know, this might sound weird, but I know I've seen you somewhere before." She caught his eyes and held them in her icy blue gaze. "A dream." Roger could feel himself slipping into those eyes, falling into her gaze and losing all he knew. It was like a spell, a spell that was broken only when Raven's eyes rolled back and she started coughing.

"What...hey...are you okay?" Roger put one hand on her shoulder and could feel the muscle tremors beneath his fingers. "Are you alright?"

Raven convulsed and dropped to her knees on the cold metal floor. "Get...Judas..." she gasped, barely getting the words through a rapidly closing throat. She slumped forward, blood now dripping from in between her tightly gritted teeth. Suddenly she retched, and the metal bands around her head, legs, and upper arms sent out a shock that traveled the length of her body. She shivered and collapsed.


	3. Boys and Girls

I got a review! SCORE! Thanks, AA. Really appreciate it!

For the rest of you out there, PLEASE review it! I have no self confidence...lol. But really, everyone loves reviews!

* * *

Two voices echoed in the packed Council room, one frustrated, the other adamant. "Godamnit, let me in!" Raven slammed into the thick steel door. "You have to let me in!"

"I can't. I'm not allowed to let anyone in without a card or an escort. It's the rules." The guard sighed. This was his first time on the job, after all, and now some psychotic chick in handcuffs kept jumping into the door. What a day.

"I wrote the fucking rules! I wrote them!" The ghost of an idea passed across her pale face. "Wait." She visibly calmed, irrational fury draining out of her icy blue eyes. "You have a voice access panel?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that could help. No one knows the vocal commands to-"

Raven smiled. "Can I see it?"

The guard hesitated. "I don't know if I'm supposed-"

"NOW!" She lunged at him, pointed incisors snapping far too close to his nose. "Hurry up!"

The guard almost ran to get the small speaker. In fact, he did run. "Here it is. But it's not going to work, you know."

Raven leaned forward and spoke sharply into the speaker. "Vocal override of lock command, password 'deux', access code X2975, authorization code 01. Run." The machine beeped, commented quietly on the authorization, and went about its business. She leaned back, satisfied, as the gears deep in the steel began to turn.

The guard blanched. No one had authorization 01, not even Neo. No one, except...her. But that was impossible. This girl couldn't be Raven. She looked a lot different than he had expected. Alright, he had heard the stories, heard the tales of her exploits, but it couldn't be true. He could almost believe it though. The clincher was when the slender wraith gave the handcuffs a sharp twist. They slipped off and clattered loudly on the metal floor. "Wow." The guard snapped to attention. It really was her.

"Next time, let me in before I start bleeding over everything. 'S bad for the metal."

The guard checked. There were, in fact, dark bloodstains on the door, no doubt from the dripping shirt she was now stripping off. It slipped over her dark head to reveal a dark red tank top, torn off about three inches above her navel. "Uhm...right." He gawked.

Raven again smiled. It was fun to tease recruits. "Have fun out here, buddy." She commented, slapping him on the back. "And don't forget to watch for authority figures. They bite."

"Uhh...yeah. Sure. Right." The recruit stared after her retreating figure, then blinked. "I can see why everyone keeps talking about her..."

She headed down the metal hallway, boots padding almost noiselessly on the grate floor. As soon as she stepped onto the Council floor, Raven was awash in ecstatic greetings.

"Hey, Rae! Long time no see!"

"Ice queen! Welcome back!"

"Yeah, and this is only the, what, fifth time you've been arrested this year?"

"Oh my god, Rae. Did you have to wear that shirt?" Nora closed her eyes and began massaging her dark-skinned temples. Morpheus and Niobi's daughter had always had a certain...sense...for fashion.

Raven laughed and walked over to one of the long metal tables just in front of the mass stands. "Get 'em where it hurts, Nor. You know most of my shirts look like this." She took a seat next to her friend. "Sorry I'm late, did they start yet?"

"Not yet. But I think it'll be soon." Nora gave her a worried glance. "I think they actually mean it this time, Rae." Raven laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm not joking. Locke seems really happy."

"Ah, they don't _mean_ it, really. I guess I'll just get yelled at again. And besides, Locke hates me. He's mad that I keep showing up his defense strategies." Raven fixed one of the segmented metal bands around her upper arm. "Anyway, everyone knows I wouldn't commit treason, Nor. It's like, against my nature."

Nora winced. "Why do you wear those things anyway? You keep bleeding all the time. It's a little weird, y'know?

Raven ran a hand across her metal headband. "Well, this one has the comlink and mic and stuff. But the others...remember when we got attacked?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot that."

"I lost some muscle function in my arms and legs. Nerve damage, you know?"

"Right."

"The bands are really just combined sensors/stimulators. They act as nerve impulses for my hands and stuff. Can't move too well without- oh my god Nora. Remember the recruit I told you about? The hot one?"

"Yeah. So?"

"He's here!" Raven stood up and went to met Roger at the aisle between the stands. "Come on, Nor!"

"Okay, you were right. He is hot."

"Fuck off, he's so mine."

"Ha, ha. I've already got one, don't worry."

A look of relief combined with recognition crossed Roger's face. "Hi. I was just checking to see if you're okay."

Raven smiled. "I'm fine, thanks. Nice of you to ask."

Roger looked confused. "I didn't mean, I mean, if that was my fault...if I did anything, or something, I'm sorry." Raven was laughing at him again. "God, I can't talk today. I just, like start tripping over my words around you. What I meant to say was that I was wondering if you're okay, and that I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you, or...yeah."

"No, it's fine. It happens all the time, really. Why do you have my shirt?"

Roger looked surprised. "Oh, yeah. The guard asked me to give this to you. He said you forgot it. Y'know, he looked a little scared." Roger held out the shirt, along with the handcuffs. "And he said you forgot these, too."

Raven took the shirt from his grasp and tossed it onto the table. Actually, it was a little more onto Nora's head, but whatever. "Hmm. Good advice, never get arrested. Handcuffs hurt." She fastened one, but was unable to finish the other. "Can you help me with this?"

Roger jumped at the chance. "Yeah, sure." He took her hand and fastened the other cuff. "There you go." He looked up into her eyes and was surprised by what he saw. As was Raven. Green locked on blue, and Roger realized something that he never thought could happen. Love at first sight. There they stayed, nose-to-nose, and still holding hands, for almost a minute. Raven barely broke the spell by reaching up and running one slender hand along his neck.

"I thought you were pretty new. Where did you get the scar from?" Roger came to himself and started to pull away. Raven tightened her hand on his. Not much, but enough for Roger to know she felt the same about him as he did about her. "It seems a little...old, I guess."

"Oh, I got it the day after I came out, almost four months ago." He laughed softly. "I don't really remember it, except that was the day Bane joined the crew."

"Hey, Raven! They're going to start soon!"

"Oh, shit. I forgot. This is actually my trial." She still didn't let go of his hand, but began to pull him over to her table. "C'mon, you can meet my friend. Nora, heard of her?"

"Yeah, almost as much as you. But I don't think I'm supposed to be over there..."

"Nah, they don't care, as long as you're not taking someone's seat. I can guarantee you won't." They reached the table. "Nora, this is Roger. Recruit. The one I told you about?"

Roger leaned forward to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Nora retured the guesture. "Same to you."

Raven grinned, a slow spreading of white teeth offset by pointed canines. "I think this is going to be interesting..."

* * *

Hey, don't mean to be anal or a bitch or anything, but I'm not gonna keep writing it until I get like 5 reviews. Or maybe a really long one... who knows? But pleeeeeez reciprocate, I need it! Yahoo! 


End file.
